wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maton Mastersound MS500
The main guitar used by The Wiggles. They first used it in 2001. The Wiggles played Electric Maton Mastersound MS500. The Wiggles also played Acoustic EM225C. Later on they played the Red bass JB4. Not just the Wiggles can play the guitar but the Wiggly Friends can also play the Maton guitars too. As of 2013, Anthony plays the blue Maton guitars himself while the red, purple and yellow ones are eliminated. He also plays the red Maton acoustic guitar. There was also a rainbow colored Maton electric guitar which means it has all four colors of the wiggles colors, which Anthony played in 2 of the reunion concerts. Since 2017 they now shared playing the Blue Maton MS T-BYRD. Gallery TheWigglesPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|The Wiggles playing Maton guitars MurrayPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar JeffPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing Maton guitar AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar GregPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Murray playing red Maton acoustic guitar MurrayandMatonGuitar.jpg|Murray holding red Maton guitar LaCucaracha.jpg|Murray playing Red Maton acoustic guitar in "La Cucaracha" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray playing red maton guitar in "Dance the Ooby Doo" RedMatonGuitar.jpg|A close-up of the guitar PlayYourGuitarwithMurray.jpg|The Wiggles playing Maton guitars MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray playing the red Maton acoustic guitar in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar AnthonyandMurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing Maton acoustic guitars in "Fun On The Farm" File:GregPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Greg playing red Maton acoustic guitar File:GregandRedMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Greg holding red Maton acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray playing red Maton guitar in "Yule Be Wiggling" AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony playing blue Maton guitar in "Yule Be Wiggling" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray playing the red Maton acoustic guitar in "Yule Be Wiggling" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony playing blue Maton acoustic guitar in "Yule Be Wiggling" GregPlayingMatonGuitarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg playing yellow Maton guitar in "Decorate the Tree" from "Yule Be Wiggling" GregPlayingMatonGuitarinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Greg playing yellow Maton guitar at "Wiggly Party" concert YellowMatonGuitar.jpg|Yellow Maton guitar MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray playing red Maton guitar at "Wiggly Party" concert GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglySafari.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Wiggly Safari" CaptainFeatherswordPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing red Maton acoustic guitar in "Wiggly Safari" AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinWigglySafari.jpg|Anthony playing blue Maton electric guitar in "Wiggly Safari" GregPlayingBlueMatonGuitar.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton electric guitar JeffandAnthonyinHereComeTheWiggles!Tour.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton electric guitar GregPlayingMatonGuitarinWiggleBay.jpg|Greg playing Yellow Maton guitar in "Wiggle Bay" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinWiggleBay.jpg|Murray playing Red Maton guitar in "Wiggle Bay" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinSpaceDancing.jpg|CGI Murray playing Maton guitar in "Space Dancing" DorothyPlayingRedMatonGuitar.jpg|Dorothy playing Red Maton electric guitar in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" DorothyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Dorothy playing Maton blue acoustic guitar in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" GregandMurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitars.jpg|Greg and Murray playing Maton acoustic guitars JeffPlayingMatonGuitarinTVSeries3.jpg|Jeff playing purple Maton guitar in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar WagsPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Wags playing yellow Maton guitar while wearing a cowboy hat in "Top of the Tots" BlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Blue maton acoustic guitar in "Top of the Tots" HenryPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Henry playing yellow Maton guitar in "Top of the Tots" DorothyPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Dorothy playing yellow Maton guitar in "Top of the Tots" File:BlueMatonAcousticGuitaronToday.jpg|Blue Maton acosutic guitar on "Today" File:RedMatonAcousticGuitaronToday.jpg|Red Maton acoustic guitar on "Today" TheBigRedCarinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Red Maton acoustic guitar in the big red car in "Cold Spaghetti Western" Greg,MurrayandFernando.jpg|Greg and Murray playing Maton acoustic guitars in "Cold Spaghetti Western" GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar AnthonyFieldPlayingRedMatonGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Red Maton Electric Guitar in "A Wiggly Postcard from Asia" AnthonyField,VincePaceandAlexKeller.jpg|Anthony and Vince Pace playing guitars and Alex Keller playing bass AlexKellerPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Alex Keller playing Maton Guitar JohnFogertyPlayingBlueMatonGuitar.jpg|John Fogerty playing blue Maton guitar JohnFogerty.png|John Fogerty playing Blue Maton Guitar in "Santa's Rockin!" DorothyPlayingBlueMatonGuitar.png|Dorothy playing Blue Maton Guitar in "Santa's Rockin!" RyanPlayingBlueMatonGuitar.png|Ryan playing Blue Maton Guitar RyanPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Ryan playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar RedMatonGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Red Maton electric guitar in "Santa's Rockin'!" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Live Hot Potatoes" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar in "Live Hot Potatoes!" GregPlayingRedMatonGuitar.jpg|Greg playing red maton electric guitar in "Live Hot Potatoes" GregandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray and Greg playing red Maton guitars in "Live Hot Potatoes" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar in promo picture MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray in Maton acoustic guitar in promo picture #2 MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray playing Maton electric guitar in promo picture File:GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarin2005.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar in 2005 RedMatonGuitarinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Red Maton Guitar in Wiggly Animation BenHoldingBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Ben holding Blue Maton acoustic guitar SanFranciscoTrolleyCart-SATWPrologue.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew packing AlfonsoandRedMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Alfonso holding Red Maton acoustic guitar AlfonsoPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Alfonso playing red Maton acoustic guitar LittleMurrayPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Little Murray playing Maton Guitar while sitting in purple armchair PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-LittleWiggles.jpg|Little Murray playing red Maton electric guitar in "Play Your Guitar With Murray" (Little Wiggles) MatonGuitarinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Maton Guitar in "Little Rock" concert MurrayandJeffinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Murray playing blue Maton acoustic guitar ShaquilleO'NealPlayingRedMatonGuitar.jpg|Shaquille O'Neal playing red Maton electric guitar TheWiggleFriendsatWigglehouse.jpg|Wags playing the Blue Maton guitar in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray playing his guitar in "Wiggledaning! Live in the USA" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray playing red Maton electric guitar in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff" WagsPlayingBlueMatonGuitar.jpg|Wags playing blue Maton guitar TheLittleWigglesPlayingMusic.jpg|Little Greg, Anthony and Murray playing Maton guitars MurrayinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray playing red Maton electric guitar in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg playing blue maton acoustic gutar in "Dressing Up" GregandMurrayinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|Murray holding red maton acoustic guitar in the episode General Store FranciscoMeidPlayingMatonGuitar.PNG|Francisco Meid playing Maton Guitar MatonGuitarin2006.jpg|Maton Guitar in 2006 JohnFieldPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|John playing red Maton guitar GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarin2006.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar in "Sailing Around the World Tour" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Racing Around The Rainbow" SamPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Sam playing red Maton acoustic guitar in "Wiggledancing! Live in Concert" TheWigglesPlayingMatonGuitarsinWiggledancing!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles playing Maton electric guitars in a promo picture PurpleMatonGuitar.jpg|A close-up of the guitar DannyPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Danny playing Purple maton electric guitar BlackMatonGuitar.jpg|Black Maton guitar TheWiggleFriendsPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|The Wiggle Friends playing Maton guitars DannyPlayingMatonGuitarinBed.jpg|Danny playing purple maton electric guitar while he's in bed MatonGuitarinGettingStrong!.jpg|Maton Guitar in "Getting Strong!" TheWigglesPlayingMatonGuitarsin2007.jpg|The Wiggles including Sam with their Maton guitars SamPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Sam playing Maton guitar TheThreeGuitarists.jpg|Murray playing Red maton electric guitar in "Captain Feathersword Pretends to be a Guitarist!" CaptainFeatherswordholdingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding Maton acoustic guitar JayLaga'aia-OohAahAah.jpg|Jay playing the Maton acoustic guitar in his music video: "Ooh Aah Aah" TheThreeCharros.jpg|Ben and Mario holding the Maton acoustic guitars TheProfessionalWigglesandTroyCassar-Daley.jpg|Sam playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar LaBamba-Prologue.jpg|Anthony holding blue Maton acoustic guitar in prologue of "La Bamba" LaBamba3.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing Matons acoustic guitars in "La Bamba" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray playing Maton electric guitar in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" OldKingCole-Guitarists.jpg|The Maton acoustic guitars in "Old King Cole" from "Sing a Song of Wiggles" AnthonyPlayingRedMatonGuitaronSpicksandSpecks.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton electric guitar on "Spicks and Specks" AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Murray playing red Maton electric guitar in "Go Bananas!" SamPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Sam playing red Maton acoustic guitar in "Go Bananas!" JeffPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing blue Maton acoustic guitar EmilyMcGlinnPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Emily McGlinn playing Maton guitar ClareFieldPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Clare Field playing Maton guitar SamPlayingMatonGuitarinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Sam playing yellow Maton guitar in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" HotPotato-2008LivePrologue.jpg|Murray holding Red Maton acoustic guitar in "Big Big Show" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitaronWigglyWaffle.jpg|Murray playing red Maton electric guitar on "Wiggly Waffle" MurrayandMartinPlaza.jpg|Murray & Martin Plaza playing guitars in "Let's Eat" TheOtherWigglesinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing Maton guitars TheProfessionalWigglesPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|The Professional Wiggles playing Maton guitars in "Squid Jiggin' Ground" HenryPlayingPurpleMatonGuitar.jpg|Henry playing purple Maton guitar MatonGuitarsandFleabass.jpg|Maton Guitars with the Fleabass AnthonyPlayingRedMatonGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing the Red Maton electric guitar MatonGuitarinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Red Maton electric guitar in "Wiggly Circus" concert GrahamKennedy.jpg|Graham Kennedy playing the Red Maton electric guitar JeffPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing red Maton acoustic guitar MatonElectricGuitarinMinuteswithMurray.jpg|Maton electric guitar in "Minutes with Murray" MatonAcousticGuitarinMinuteswithMurray.jpg|Maton acoustic guitar in "Minutes with Murray" JeffandSaminUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Sam playing yellow Maton guitar in "Ukulele Baby" RingoPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Ringo the Ringmaster playing Maton guitar TheWigglesandTheirNewMatonGuitar.jpg|The Wiggles and their new Maton guitar in 2011 picture 20YearsoftheWigglesMerchandise.jpg|Maton Guitar in the Powerhouse Museum Murray'sItems.jpg|Maton Guitar in Murray's item area from Powerhouse Musem HotTamale.jpg|John Field playing red Maton acoustic guitar while singing "Hot Tamale" PaulGreenePlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Paul Greene playing a regular Maton acoustic guitar MatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|A regular Maton acoustic guitar TheFieldBrothersandRedMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|The Field Brothers and red Maton acoustic guitar JohnFieldPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|John Field playing red Maton acoustic guitar AdamHarvey.jpg|Adam Harvey playing Maton guitar in "The Field Brothers: If You Should See Her" MatonMastersoundGuitar.jpg|Maton Mastersound guitar MatonGuitarandRedFenderJazzmasterGuitar.jpg|Maton guitar and Red Fender Jazzmaster guitar RedMatonAcousticGuitarin2012.jpg|Red Maton acoustic guitar on Ten News MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinSurferJeff.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar in "Surfer Jeff" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSurferJeff.jpg|Murray play Maton acoustic guitar in "Surfer Jeff" TheAllergySong2.jpg|Murray playing Maton electric guitar in "The Allergy Song" WigglesBEAT.jpg|Murray holding red Maton acoustic guitar in 2012. Maton.jpg|The real Maton electric guitar MatonGuitarsinGuitarRack.jpg|Maton Guitars in guitar rack Maton1.jpg|The real purple Maton electric guitar RealMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Real Maton acoustic guitar Red_maton_guitar.jpg|The real red Maton electric guitar MatonAcousticGuitarandRedFenderJazzmasterGuitar.jpg|Maton acoustic guitar and Red Fender Jazzmaster Guitar AnthonyPlayingMiniMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Mini Maton acoustic guitar MurrayatMix101.1.jpg|Murray tuning maton acoustic guitar in 2012 MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Murray playing red maton acoustic guitar GregandMurrayatMix101.1.jpg|Greg and Murray playing Maton acoustic guitars in 2012 RedMatonAcousticGuitaratHughesSpaldingChildren'sHospital.jpg|Red Maton Acoustic guitar at Hughes Spalding Children's Hospital EmmaPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Emma playing red Maton acoustic guitar CaterinaMetePlayingMiniMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Caterina Mete playing Mini Maton acoustic guitar MurrayinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Christmas Celebration Tour" AnthonyFieldPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing blue Maton guitar at Sydney's "Christmas Celebration Tour!" rehearsal GregPagePlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Greg playing red Maton acoustic guitar at Sydney's "Christmas Celebration Tour!" rehearsal MiniMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Mini Maton acoustic guitar GregandAnthonyPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Greg and Anthony playing Maton guitars in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" WaltzingMatilda-2013.jpg|Anthony holding red acoustic Maton guitar in 2013 JeffandAnthonyin2013.jpg|Anthony holding blue Maton acoustic guitar in 2013 Anthony'sGuitars.jpg|Anthony's Maton guitars MatonGuitarinFurryTales.jpg|Blue Maton Guitar in "Furry Tales" UncleNoah'sCallingYou.png|Anthony playing blue Maton acoustic guitar in "Furry Tales" TheCoroboreeFrog.png|Anthony playing it again LukeFieldPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Luke Field playing blue Maton guitar Newwiggleguitars.jpg|Maton guitars in 2013 EmmaPlayingYellowMatonGuitar.jpg|Emma Playing the Yellow Maton Guitar CaterinaMetePlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Caterina Mete playing blue Maton guitar CaptainFeatherswordPlayingMatonBassGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing the Red Maton Bass Guitar MatonAcousticGuitarat104.3MYfmStudio.jpg|Maton acoustic guitar at 104.3 Myfm Studio AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword play Maton Guitar AnthonyandCaterinaMetePlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Caterina Mete playing Maton guitars AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarin2013.jpg|Anthony playing blue maton electric guitar TheNewWigglesinBackstage.jpg|Simon and Anthony playing Maton guitars BlueMatonAcousticGuitaronPrestonandSteve'sDailyRush.jpg|Blue Maton acoustic guitar on "Preston and Steve's Daily Rush" LachyShrinkstheWiggles!17.jpg|Little Emma and Anthony holding blue Maton acoustic guitar AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitarinTabaNaba(Episode).jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series CaptainFeatherswordPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing blue Maton acoustic guitar LachyPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Lachy playing purple Maton guitar in "Pumpkin Face" AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinPumpkinFace.jpg|Anthony playing Blue Maton electric guitar in "Pumpkin Face" MumblesPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Mumbles the Monster playing Maton guitar AnthonyatWestfieldParramatta.jpg|Anthony holding blue maton acoustic guitar in 2013 BlueMatonAcousticGuitarinTakingOffTour!.jpg|The blue Maton acoustic guitar in "Taking Off Tour!" AnthonyCaioPlayingMiniMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony Caio playing Mini Maton acoustic guitar Purple Maton Guitar.jpg|Purple Maton Guitar in a guitar case TheWigglesandPurpleMatonElectricGuitar.jpg|Emma holding purple maton guitar MatonAcousticGuitarinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Blue Maton acoustic guitar in "Go Santa Go!" TheWigglesPlayingMusicin2013.jpg|Lachy playing blue Maton acoustic guitar LachyholdingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Lachy holding blue Maton acoustic guitar Caterina Mete in 2014.jpg|Caterina Mete playing blue maton electric guitar Gemma Sarah and Naomi and Emma.jpg|Gemma, Sarah and Naomi holding maton guitars Emma and guitar.jpg|Emma is holding a brand New maton guitar AnthonyandtheMatonGuitars.jpg|Anthony and his collection of Maton Guitars GreenMatonGuitar.jpg|Green Maton Guitar File:AnthonyPlayingBlueMatonMiniAcousticGuitar.png|Anthony playing the new blue Maton mini acoustic guitar File:BlueMatonMiniAcousticGuitar.png|The Blue Maton Mini acoustic guitar AnthonyandJamieOliver.jpg|Anthony holding his new blue mini maton guitar AnthonyandMurrayPlayingGuitarsinRockandRollPreschoolTour!.jpg|Murray and Anthony playing the maton bass and the mini blue guitar SimonPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Simon is playing the blue maton acoustic guitar Wiggleswithmatons.jpg|Wiggles with Maton Guitars DothePretzel13.png|Emma playing the yellow Maton electric guitar in "Wiggle Town" DothePretzel-PromoPicture10.png|Simon playing the red Maton electric guitar in "Wiggle Town" BrushYourTeeth4.png|Lachy playing the red Maton electric guitar BrushYourTeeth3.png|Anthony playing the rainbow colored Maton electric guitar BrushYourTeeth.png BuckleUpandBeSafe9.png BuckleUpandBeSafe8.png BuckleUpandBeSafe5.png BuckleUpandBeSafe4.png BuckleUpandBeSafe3.png BuckleUpandBeSafe2.png WiggleWhileYouBrush6.png 1699919610155273980257018192900552651145679n.jpg Category:Instruments Category:Stringed Instruments Category:Instrument Galleries